1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mold protecting system and a mold protecting method for injection molding machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an injection molding machine, when an injection unit is detached from a molding tool, leftover mold material may remain on the molding tool, which may damage the molds of the molding tool when they are closed again. Various methods are applied for protecting the molds of injection molding machines. For example, a typical all-electric injection molding machine protects its molds according to current change therein. If the current abruptly rises, a controller in the machine will control a movable platen to stop moving. However, the detecting process of the current change takes too long to properly protect the molds.
What is needed, is a more efficient mold protecting system and a mold projecting method.